


A Deer and His Lion

by the1eyedtree



Series: Dimiclaude Birthday Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claude's in Marching Band, Day 3, Day 4, Dimiclaude Birthday Week (Fire Emblem), Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1eyedtree/pseuds/the1eyedtree
Summary: Day 3 of Dimiclaude Birthday Week -- Theme: Flowers, Colors, BraidsDay 4 of Dimiclaude Birthday Week -- Theme: Deer & Lion, Mythical Creatures, FairytalesHis book was finished, and his boyfriend was hours away…and he was hungry now. Such things made for a grumpy Claude. Especially since today was his and Dimitri’s one year anniversary. Could a special surprise lift Claude's mood?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimiclaude Birthday Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A Deer and His Lion

**Author's Note:**

> This combines the Day 3 Theme of Flowers with the Day 4 Theme of Deer & Lion.

Claude tapped his thumb on his knee to the beat of the music blaring in his earbuds. He was lamenting the fact that he had already finished his book with _three and a half hours_ left of this bus ride. Normally he would’ve nailed the perfect ratio of entertainment to travel time for band trips like this…but he had been a bit _distracted_ when he was packing.

The memory of his boyfriend’s lips along his neck had goosebumps forming on his skin even now. It was both a blessing and a curse that Dimitri wasn’t in band with him. If Dimitri was here they would be able to spend way more time together, but….if Dimitri was here…Claude would be _constantly_ distracted. 

Claude checked his phone idly. If his calculations were correct, Dimitri was likely working out right now. Claude allowed himself to indulge in fantasizing about Dimitri’s taut muscles and the sweat rolling down his skin. One of Claude’s favorite activities was to join Dimitri in the gym – not for exercising, but to study and read while Dimitri worked out. They only had one class together, but Claude was able to read the homework out to Dimitri and he’d answer the questions as he lifted some impossibly heavy weight over his head. 

Strong, sweet, _and_ smart – how did Claude get so lucky?

A wadded-up piece of paper collided with Claude’s cheek and he calmly pulled an earbud out and looked across the aisle at Hilda.

“What?” He was not really in the mood for bus shenanigans at that moment.

“I need your brain – they’re about to do trivia stuff,” she said, pointing forward to the group of fellow band members sitting in front of her.

“What’s the prize this time?”

“Food gift card.”

“What food?”

“Uhhhhh – oh that one taco place!”

“Pass.”

“Hey!”

“They’re skimping out – let me know when they raise the stakes.” Claude put the earbud back in his ear and turned so he could stare out the window. He was not in the mood to play such an easy game – his book was finished, and his boyfriend was hours away… _and_ he was hungry now. Such things made for a grumpy Claude. Especially since today was his and Dimitri’s one year anniversary. He loved band, and he even normally loved traveling like this, but right now all he wanted to do was curl up with Dimitri, watch some cheesy movie because it made Dimitri giggle, and then hold each other through the night. They had plans to celebrate when Claude got back, but still…Claude was still adjusting to the fact that he longed for Dimitri so.

Falling in love really hadn’t been a part of his plan.

Claude pulled the heartfelt attempt at origami that Dimitri had done for him. It was a blue paper flower, and it definitely did not look like a flower. But Claude knew what it was it meant to both of them. He held it up to his lips and closed his eyes. He thought about the safe feeling of Dimitri’s arms around him, and how he was the first person Claude had ever truly missed. He checked his phone again and couldn’t help but feel sad that he hadn’t heard from Dimitri. He supposed he must have been having a _really_ good workout session…

Claude zoned out to the music for the rest of the bus ride. A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

“Um, we’re here, Claude,” Marianne shyly murmured. Claude pulled his earbuds out and smiled a gentle smile. The universe was being kind by sending her to wake him instead of any of their bombastic friends.

“Thanks,” he said, and she took her leave before anymore conversation could be had. He gathered his stuff and exited the bus. Taking a band of over 400 people anywhere was always barely organized chaos. It was an accomplishment that Claude got his hotel room key, found his roommates, and got up to their room in only 20 minutes. Maybe the universe was taking pity on him since he wasn’t able to be with the one person he really wanted to be with right now. His phone lit up, and he managed not to frown when it was only Hilda texting their group chat.

Golden Chat:

Hilda: We’re super close to the mall, who’s up for shenanigans?

And then Claude received an individual text.

Hilda: you’re coming no matter what grumpypus

Claude: :,P

Hilda: ugh you’ll be fine – they have that nice candle shop and I guarantee you can find one that smells like Dimitri or something

Claude honestly felt called out, but he knew that Hilda would not let him skip out. They all made a quick plan to meet in the lobby in 10 minutes. Claude mostly managed to enjoy himself as his group of friends journeyed to the large mall. At least there was never a dull moment when they were out like this. But Claude found himself absent mindedly looking at all the frivolous things money could buy. He mused about maybe trying to find a little something for Dimitri. But both of them had agreed that they didn’t need to get each other gifts for their anniversary. Still, there was no harm in musing.

Claude followed the group into a shop that had many cute things. He glanced around, about to assume there was nothing worth his time there, when he saw it. Perched on a high shelf was the cutest deer plush he’s ever seen. He walked up to it like he was in a trance. His eyes widened as he grabbed it – it was so soft.

“Aw, that’s really cute!” Hilda cheerily exclaimed.

“It’s perfect…”

“Oh, are you already breaking your rule and getting him a gift?”

“It’s not a hard and fast _rule_ ,” Claude said as he rolled his eyes and paid for the deer.

Their group continued to wander around the mall, and Claude was distracted by planning on how to give Dimitri the gift without making it weird. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice Hilda glance behind him and smile for a second. So, he had no warning when someone grabbed his sides and hoisted him up in the air. His first instinct was to scream, but something about the gentle strength of the touch registered in his mind fast enough for his reaction to correct from fear to glee. His yelp of fear transformed into giggles of surprise. As soon as his feet were on the ground again, he spun around.

And there he was, his beautiful, tall, handsome, strong boyfriend, blushing something fierce.

“DIMA!” Claude slammed into him to hug him, adrenaline singing in his veins.

“Claude!” Dimitri wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him affectionately. “Did I actually surprise you?”

“Mm-hm! _And it’ll never happen again_ -,”

“Are you…challenging me?” Claude simply winked and tried to will the heat in his face to subside. Dimitri laughed lightly and hugged Claude closer. Claude spotted Dimitri’s friends casually strolling up behind them.

“Hey, did it actually work?” Sylvain called out to Dimitri.

“Yeah!” Dimitri exuded excitement like a puppy.

“Shush!” Claude hid his genuine excitement under a mockery of embarrassment – he was beyond happy to see Dimitri, but not in the mood for being teased by anyone but him. Claude’s friends were milling about, not wanting to totally abandon him, but also wanting to continue looking around.

Dimitri’s friends caught up to them and merged together with Claude’s friends wonderfully. Well almost wonderfully, Claude watched as Felix was helplessly dragged to a candy store by Lysithea – something about a bet? Ingrid was immediately by Marianne’s side showing her photos from her last horse race, Raphael and Dedue chatted about the perfect chili recipe for football season, and Sylvain and Hilda shared a look regarding Claude and Dimitri, who were still hugging each other.

“So, you’re here!” Claude looked up at Dimitri with curious excitement.

“We managed to get tickets to the game _and_ hotel rooms! I thought, maybe it would be a fun way to surprise you,” Dimitri explained, a blush still dusting his cheeks.

“Wait, ‘ _rooms_ ’?” Claude’s eyebrows raised – that sounded expensive, sure there were five of them, but Ingrid was not the kind of person to get a room by herself simply because she was the only female – _wait_. Sylvain was grinning which meant-

“Happy anniversary lol,” Sylvain said with a wink and started to walk off in the direction everyone else was heading. Claude looked back at Dimitri with wide eyes.

“Um…I thought maybe it would be nice and….private?” Dimitri’s eyes had a nervous light to them. Claude alleviated that by caressing his cheek.

“You’re a genius, and this is wonderful.” Dimitri’s lips parted in surprise, but they quickly turned up into a smile.

“Oh, here, I can carry your bag!” Dimitri reached for the bag that Claude had honestly forgotten he was holding. Oh wait – _the gift!_ He couldn’t have Dimitri carry his own gift!

“Oh, this? It’s Hilda’s!” Claude pulled back a little and looked over at his best friend, something akin to pleading flashed in his eyes.

“Darn, I was so hoping to get away without carrying things, but oh well! _Thanks for holding my stuff Claude_ ,” Hilda said innocently as she took the bag from him.

“ _You’re so welcome, Hilda_ ,” Claude resisted the urge to wink. Dimitri was completely unaware that anything was even up between the two of them.

It was incredibly pleasant to explore the mall hand-in-hand with Dimitri. Claude could feel his mood lift, and his grumpiness completely subsided when they got food in the food court. He smiled around the straw of his soda as Dimitri devoured nearly an _entire_ pizza. Claude full on cackled and spooked himself with a snort when Dimitri pulled a bite off the pizza slice and a long string of cheese stays connected no matter how far he pulled it. Dimitri’s eyebrows shot up and he nearly choked on the pizza from trying to laugh.

. . .

When they all got back to the hotel, Claude told Dimitri he’d meet him in his room after he got stuff ready for tomorrow. He waved to Dimitri as he exited the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Claude beelined to Hilda’s room. She answered the door and handed him his deer plush.

“Sorry I don’t have condoms for you!” Claude stuck his tongue out at her and blew a raspberry. She jokingly rolled her eyes and sent him on his way.

Claude hurried to his room and carefully unwrapped the deer. He fished the body spray he often used and dabbed it onto the plush. He informed his roommates that were there where he would be and packed a little bag of things he’d need. He picked the deer up and hugged it – his goal was to make the deer smell as much as like him as he could. Once he was satisfied, he wrapped the deer back up and headed out to Dimitri’s room. He rode the elevator up and located his room, knocking on the door. Dimitri opened it so fast Claude could only assume he had been waiting there at the door for him. Claude beamed at Dimitri and entered into the room. Claude whistled as he took in the room. It was one of the fancy ones with a single king bed and – _flower petals!_ There were several yellow petals strewn about the room, and mostly on the bed. Claude slowly turned to face his boyfriend.

Dimitri was blushing, perhaps worried about Claude’s reaction. Claude’s attention was pulled to a gift box that was sitting by the tv.

“I know we said no gifts but-,” Dimitri was cut off by the soft press of Claude’s finger to his lips.

“Uh, same hat?” Claude smiled sheepishly and holds up the gift bag. Dimitri looked surprised but very pleased.

“Same hat, let’s sit then?” Dimitri grabbed Claude’s hand and the gift box and led them to the bed. They jumped on it and laughed as the petals shifted everywhere. “You first!”

“Oh? And why not you first good sir?” Dimitri only answered with a smile. Curse him for knowing that Claude could never deny him with that smile. Claude ripped open his gift and gasped.

“I know it may be silly but-,”

“Dima trust me I need you to open your gift right now.” Dimitri’s eyebrows knitted together but he did trust Claude, so he opened his gift and also gasped.

“Did…we have the same idea?”

“I think so, and I couldn’t be happier.” Claude smiled and hugged the adorable blue lion plush that Dimitri had given him. Dimitri held up the deer plush and held it close – smiling when he realized that it smelled like Claude. Claude nuzzled his lion and grinned.

“I held it the whole ride here, so I hope it worked,” Dimitri explained as he pet the deer.

“Well, it’s almost as perfect.”

“As what?” Claude crawled over to him and climbed into his lap.

“The real thing.” Claude pressed a kiss to Dimitri’s lips.

“Oh hush,” Dimitri murmured before kissing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I'll forever wish I could find cute golden deer and blue lion plushies...


End file.
